Changing a child's diaper can be a time-consuming and stressful process. Retrieving, unfolding and preparing a disposable diaper requires the use of two hands. With both hands being used to handle the diaper, there is an increased potential for infant injuries if the child makes a sudden movement while on a changing table or station. Parents are unable to keep a secure hold on their child while also trying to access, prepare and maneuver the diaper. A more safe and efficient method is needed and is provided by the disclosed invention